vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~
[[Archivo:Himitsu_~Kuro_no_Chikai_~_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ Ilustrada por Suzunosuke]]Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ (秘蜜～黒の誓い~ / Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Narra la historia de un ángel (Kagamine Rin) que una (Hatsune Miku), pesar de que esta está prometida con otro hombre. Por lo que el ángel desaparece, y hace un trato con el demonio, con el cuál, a cambio de una de sus alas, el ángel sería convertida en un humano (Kagamine Len). El día de la boda, el hombre aparece, y la novia acaba fugándose a su lado, ya que se ha enamorado de él. Sin embargo, un antiguo compañero del ángel (KAITO) fue mandando a hacer pagar un "crimen" y acaba disparando a la muchacha. Antes de que esta muriera, el ángel le da su otra ala al demonio para que su amada pueda vivir, y desaparece dejando tras de sí una pluma negra. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más conocidas de Hitoshizuku-P. El 24 de Septiembre de 2012, salió a la venta la novela basada en la canción. La cuál se puede comprar en Amazon y Animate. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Un encuentro en la noche llena de contradicciones. La traición del estúpido ángel caído por la chica humana vestida de negro. La fruta prohibida, la tentación, y el amor. Cuándo la dulce miel gotée, el sonido de la bala acabará con todo..."'' Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P Mezcla: Yama△ Ilustración: Suzunosuke PV: TSO y VAVA *Nicovideo *Youtube *Página oficial de la Novela Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EndlessroLL *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonexus feat. Hatsune Miku *Himitsu ~Mushoku no Chikai~ *STORIA Letras Kanji= 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りに身をゆだねて 愛し合った過去でさえも その手で消し去ってしまったの 傷ついた迷子の天使 夕暮れの街　彷徨い 奇麗な瞳をもった ひとりの少女と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな天使は 許されない想い募るまま 禁忌の箱を開けた 求めたものは　笑顔の裏に隠された 禁断の果実 人と天使　許されない恋　叶える為に 全てを壊すだけ 汚れない心捨てて 君を愛して生きられるなら この羽さえ切り捨てて 悪魔に身を委ねてしまおう 漆黒に染まる花嫁 聖なる誓いの場所で 儚い瞳で笑う 不思議な少年と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな少女は 許されない想い募るまま 全てを裏切った 手に入れたのは　この手の中 焦がれ続けた欲望の果実 求め合って　奪い合う熱 清らかなる誓いさえも 侵していく 繋ぎ合った過去を全て 粉々に消し去ってしまったら 後悔さえ悔やむほど 君に溺れて堕ちていくだけ ah-　禁忌の罪は 癒えぬ傷となって刻まれ続け 怒れる裁きの矢は 漆黒の少女を貫く My dear,lying cold (冷たく横たわる愛しき人) I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. (あの日貴方に私の全てを捧げると誓った) My sin against God... (神に背いた私の罪…) All my acts of treachery shold be paid by my death, (全ての罪は私の死によって償われるべきで) so I will die for you... (貴方に私の命を捧げよう…) I believe, that's my fate. (それが私の運命と信じて) 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りを解き放って その命と引き換えに 一枚の羽だけを残して 少女を救って 消え去ったの 羽堕とした堕天使と 汚れた黒に染まる花嫁 地の底へ堕ちてさえも 誓いの楔を絡め合って 許されない罪を抱えていく 罪の果実が朽ち果てた時 再び巡り合うその日まで |-| Romaji= hane otoshita datenshi wa kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudane te aishi atta kako de sae mo sono te de keshi satte shimatta no kizu tsuita maigo no tenshi yūgure no machi samayoi kirei na hitomi o motta hitori no shōjo to deau me ga atta sono shunkan ni koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa yurusare nai omoi tsunoru mama kinki no hako o aketa motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta kindan no kajitsu hito to tenshi yurusare nai koi kanaeru tame ni subete o kowasu dake kegare nai kokoro sute te kimi o aishi te iki rareru nara kono hane sae kiri sute te akuma ni mi o yudane te shimaō shikkoku ni somaru hanayome sei naru chikai no basho de hakanai hitomi de warau fushigi na shōnen to deau me ga atta sono shunkan ni koi ni ochita aware na shōjo wa yurusare nai omoi tsunoru mama subete o uragitta te ni ireta nowa kono te no naka kogare tsuzuketa yokubō no kajitsu motome atte ubai au netsu kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo okashi te iku tsunagi atta kako o subete konagona ni keshi satte shimattara kōkai sae kuyamu hodo kimi ni obore te ochi te iku dake ah- kinki no tsumi wa ienu kizu to natte kizamare tsuzuke ikareru sabaki no ya wa shikkoku no shōjo o tsuranuku hane otoshita datenshi wa kegareta chigiri o toki hanatte sono inochi to hiki kae ni ichimai no hane dake o nokoshi te shōjo o sukutte kie satta no hane otoshita datenshi to kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome chi no soko e ochi te sae mo chikai no kusabi o karame atte yurusare nai tsumi o kakae te iku tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchi hateta toki futatabi meguri au sono hi made |-| Español= El ángel caido y sin alas Tentado a abandonar todo su cuerpo Incluso en el pasado se amaron Con sus manos, ella todo eso terminó El pobre ángel, perdido y herido Vagaba justo antes del anochecer Y se encontró, una hermosa mirada De una joven que su mano le ofreció En el instante en que se encontraron El tonto ángel, se comenzo a enamorar En su interior, crecia un prohibido deseo Que la Caja de Pandora abrirá Oculto en una sonrisa lo que más anhelaba que era ese prohibido fruto Humana y ángel Para cumplir con ese prohibido amor Tendria que Destruirlo todo! Mi puro corazón dejaría solo para verte a mi lado y amarte Al diablo yo voy a sucumbir Dejaré estas blancas alas solo por ti Ella volvió, vestida de negro Al lugar en, donde se iba a prometer Y apareció, un misterioso joven Con la melancolia en su mirada En el instante en que se encontraron La tonta chica, se comenzo a enamorar En su interior, crecia un prohibido deseo Y muy pronto todo traiciono Aquello que en sus manos, estan ocultando Es la fruta del deseo que anhelan Violentamente apasionados se unen dejando que el juramento sagrado Desaparezca! Tras borrar toda esa conexión, Ese pasado que nos unía Como si mañana nos castigaran deja que me ahogue en tu interior Ah~ Pecado prohibido Aun sigue, se hunde, en esa abierta herida La flecha~ del furioso juicio A la joven, de negro, de un disparo atravesó El ángel caido y sin alas se libera de su contrato con el diablo A cambio dió su propia vida Para salvar a la joven pecadora Y dejando una pluma Desaparecio! El ángel caído y sin alas Y novia pecadora que iba de negro A pesar de caer en el abismo Aun la grieta del juramento los une Conservando sus imperdonables pecados Pronto ese fruto caera en decadencia Entonces, quizas se podrian volver a ver Personajes de la novela *'Len' (レン) Un joven noble que vive en el bosque en la región Tard de Carmand. Él huyó con Miku justo antes de su boda, y ahora están viviendo juntos. Su verdadera identidad es la del ángel Rin, quien hizo un contrato con una anciana para renacer como humano. Lleva un pendiente en forma de cruz en su oreja izquierda. *'Kaito' (カイト) Un arcángel que sirve como el Comandante de la Séptima Unidad de Batalla del Cielo. Es el superior de Rin, y también su compañero. Un ángel de élite en cargo de monitorear la Región Velcant. Él siempre tiene una expresión hosca en su rostro, con arrugas entre sus cejas. *'Miku Crimpto' (ミク クリンプト) Una joven de la casa de Crimpto en Alphine. Con hermosos cabellos y ojos azules, ella usualmente usa un vestido negro formal. Debido a que ella posee más poder divino (fe en Dios) que los humanos normales, ella parece ser capaz de ver ángeles. *'Rin' (リン) Un ángel sin preocupaciones que nació y fue criada en el cielo. Una novata que ha sido recientemente promovida a ángel junior. Aunque ella parece alegre y temeraria, en el fondo, es una persona diligente. Después de separarse de su compañero anterior, ella es ahora miembro de la unidad de Kaito. Lleva un pendiente en forma de cruz en su oreja derecha. *'Gumi' (グミ) Un ángel novato que tiene alrededor la misma “edad” que Rin. Miembro de la unidad que monitorea la región Tard. Teniendo una personalidad tolerante, ella tiene un carácter ligeramente torpe y algunas veces dirá cosas que están fuera de lugar. Ella y Rin han sido buenas amigas desde que eran estudiantes en la academia, y con frecuencia hacen cosas juntas. *'Gaku' (ガク) Arcángel bajo el mando de Michael. Gaku monitorea la Región Tard, compañero de Gumi. *'Luka' (ルカ) Arcángel bajo el mando de Michael. Está a cargo de monitorear la Región Valul. En el pasado, solía pelear con Gaku por cualquier cosa pequeña, pero ahora disfrutan de la hora del té juntos. Pelea con un látigo en las batallas. *'Ángel de pelo azul' De pelo y ojos azules, un tipo de ángel que toma la apariencia de un hombre joven. Él era uno de los trece arcángeles en el cielo, pero tomó la decisión de volverse un caído. Después de volverse un ángel caído, su paradero se volvió desconocido. Era el compañero de Rin durante el tiempo que ella fue una aprendiz. *'Meiko' (メイコ) Uno de los arcángeles que sirve bajo el mando de Gabriel, quién cuida del árbol de la vida. Debido a que sus viviendas están muy cerca la una de la otra, ella y Rin se llevan bien. Es la persona que le enseñó a Rin el conocimiento de las recetas con manzanas. Sin prestar atención a las diferencias entre clases, ella es dócil y muy atenta con los demás. *'Demonio de pelo rojo' Un demonio que, por alguna razón, muestra preocupación / interés hacia Rin. Ellos parecen tener algún tipo de relación a partir de la adoración de demonios en la región Velcant. ¿Él también parece tener una alarmante conexión con el anterior compañero de Rin...? *'Lily' (リリー) Una criada sastre que servía a la casa Crimpto en Alphine. Después de la desaparición de Miku, ella llegó a la mansión de Len en Carmand en busca de su paradero. ¿Su razón de ello es——? Galería Artes Conceptuales= 4807569_c99809601c0be3e50d215c254c75f893.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Rin por Suzunosuke. 4807569_946750cbb7c212b658e4bf8c98a94508.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Len por Suzunosuke. 4807569_439083ad26eb05fda4c909f5637db20d.jpg|Primer Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku por Suzunosuke. 4807569_fe7aa32042a5134182e65529cfdd2198.jpg|Segundo Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku por Suzunosuke. 4807569_d23be2a16d2aedd2de392cc6c3a21e90.jpg|Arte Conceptual de KAITO por Suzunosuke. |-| Productos= Himitsu ~Kuro no Chiaki~ 2.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Suzunosuke. Himitsu.-.Kuro.no.Chikai.600.1322144.jpg|Ilustración Oficial de la novela, por Suzunosuke. Himitsu.-.Kuro.no.Chikai.full.1434140.jpg|Ilustración Oficial de la novela, por Suzunosuke. Alluring_Secret_novel_1.jpg|Personajes de la novela, Ilustrados por Suzunosuke. Alluring_Secret_novel_2.jpg|Personajes de la novela, Ilustrados por Suzunosuke. Alluring_Secret_novel_3.jpg|Personajes de la novela, Ilustrados por Suzunosuke. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Suzunosuke. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Referencias *Namelesssense. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canción con Novela